Episode2: a mammoth undertake
in this episode they rescue a Woolly Mammoth plot Prehistoric Park is starting to come to life. All the new saurian inhabitants are doing well, and Nigel and the winx club stops by T. rex Hill at feeding time. Terrence and Matilda the two Tyrannosaurus are feeding well and growing extremely fast. Nigel and the winx then heads to the park's resident herd of elephants, while some fo the elphants pay with the winx, He explains that next, he and the others are looking to rescue an extinct type of elephant: the woolly mammoth. To achieve this he will travel to the ice age of Siberia about 10,000 years ago, when the mammoth was almost extinct. Heading through the portal in thick snow and ice attire, Nigel, and the winx starts traveling across the tundra by snowmobile. Trees and mountains are all they sees: as the climate is getting warmer, boreal forests are replacing the tundra grass, depriving the mammoths of their open grassland food sources which has spongebob confused of why they would not eat treefood, which Nigel explains mastodons eat trees and mammoths eat grass. This, as well as overhunting by ice age humans, has driven them to the brink of extinction. After going through miles and miles of what seems like endless forest, Nigel and the winx finally comes across a rocky cave in the middle of the trees, and decides to explore it. when a low, menacing growl is heard, they slowly backs out of the cave, and a large cave bear follows them, apparently disturbed from its winter hibernation. Nigel and the others starts to run with the bear in pursuit, which rears up on its hind legs and knocks over the camera in anger. When the bear disappears, the cameraman finds Nigel and the winx up a tree, who apologizes to his cameraman and admits that he thought cave bears were already extinct by this time. they decides to observe the bear for a minute before "letting sleeping bears lie" and turning his attention back to finding a mammoth. After riding a short distance in the snowmobile, Nigel and the others clambers up a rocky slope in order to get a better view of the area. It is mostly trees as far as the eye can see, but they finally spots a more open area at the foot of the mountains that might yield some traces of mammoth. Soon, Nigel and the others finds some interesting artifacts like a flute carved from a mammoth tusk by primitive man and, more importantly, a trail of elephantine footprints in the snow and finally, a pile of fresh mammoth dung. The dung is still warm, so their target cannot be far away. they hears noises from large animals, and so decides to head in that direction. Nigel and the others arrives at an open plain crossed by a small stream, where they spot their first mammoths. However, one is dead, having fallen prey to a snow trap set by Cro-Magnon hunters. The remaining mammoth is lingering by her dead companion, possibly because they are sisters. Nigel approaches, but the standing female collapses to the ground, having also been injured how ever squidward starts singing for no reason because he thinks there both done.﻿ Distraught, they attempt to calm her down, and soon deduces that the human hunters will be back at some point to finish off the remaining animal, and also learn that some early humans are already becoming dark sprites, Nigel radioes his team to seek aid. Back at the park in the 21st century, Bob and some of the others are contemplating how to take better care of the resident herd of Ornithomimus. When they first arrived, he put them into a paddock designed for ostriches, since they looked extremely similar, but they haven't been too happy since. Then, he noticed that their mouths are more like a duck's, being rough and ridged like sandpaper. Based upon this, he decides to put the herd into a new paddock with a large pond, where they are able to filter-feed in the water. Once the herd is released, they flock about chaotically before settling down while Bob watches in awe while the lemurs dodge their feet. In Pleistocene Siberia, Nigel's team arrive, and they agree that the mammoth must be brought back in order to be treated accordingly. She is shot with an antibiotic dart so her strength should be at least partially regained by the next morning. The team sets up camp on the site. In the night, Nigel and the others spots some cave hyenas hiding in the distance by seeing their yellow eyeshine in the darkness. But later, a dire wolf pack attacks the campsite for the mammoth. Nigel is able to fend them off before they can hurt the fallen mammoth. He lights some torches around the mammoth to discourage any further predatory approaches. The Cro-Magnon hunters then return to reclaim their prize, but turn and move away upon seeing the fire, or perhaps it's just the fact that Nigel's there. Either way, it is a long and uneasy night. In the morning, Nigel and the winx checks up on the wounded mamoth. The antibiotics come into effect, and the mammoth is finally able to stand up again. She starts walking back towards her dead sister, but Nigel and the winx manages to lead her through the time portal and back into the present day. Upon their arrival, Nigel radioes for the medical help of the vet staff. Suzanne arrives, and performs some quick surgery on the mammoth in the holding pens. She extracts a stone spearhead from the mammoth's shoulder, which was apparently how it was injured. The wound will not be stitched up, so that the mammoth will just end up with a small scar, and Suzanne expects the mammoth to make a full recovery. The team names her Martha. As feeding time arrives at the park, the Trex get some good meat, while the ornithomimusus get some good seeds, while one of them grabs timon and almosts eats him until timon says " i am not bamboo." and spits him out, however Martha will not eat anything given to her even some of kronks spinach puff, and is getting weak and sick, even when timon says she likes a richer diet she uses him for a tissue for some unknown reason and he says,:i am no tissue." and tosses him, then nigel decides to go back further when mammoths were more common, when they arrived they see many mammoths toghether, they manage to gather some grass, but were cornered by a elasmotherium, and a bull mammoth, after they escaped they manage to get the elasmotherium and the grass samples, but martha won't eat it either, then they realize that martha is all alone, because mammoths like to be togehther, they then decided to try to have a mammoth to be in the elephant herd, the next morning it works and she is accepted, and yet timon finds it weird until martha grabs him and says" i am not mammoth chow." transcript Category:Spinoffseries Category:Prehistoric episodes Category:Prehistoric park episode Category:Nigel marvin episode Category:Earth episode Category:Moviesodes